Menyentuhku
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: Ini adalah satu-shot, berisi konten seksual. Ringkasan singkat, phantom telah memutuskan untuk menemukan kekasih baru, dan ini, menolak, Apa yang akan terjadi, akan jatuh pada kesenangan atau kebanggaan akan terus maju? Tinjau


menyentuh saya dengan Alvissaoikitsunechan.

Pasangan: phantom x Alviss

Jenis Kelamin: Sesuatu seperti roman, adegan seks.

Jika Anda tidak suka tidak membacanya, dan jika Anda suka, nikmatilah.

Sebagai predator bagi mangsanya, bayangan meluncur dengan cepat dan diam-diam menuju remaja naik cabang pohon.

Itu adalah pemandangan yang indah, pada malam hari, sendirian, di hutan, yang crossguard kecil harus tahu bahwa itu tidak aman untuk menjadi sendirian di tempat seperti itu. Bahkan peri kecil ada di sana dengan dia ketika melayang mengganggu selalu sekitar, dan ada ini Ginta pirang hiperaktif.

Ya, itu bodoh itu melihat sebagai putra Danna menyaksikan mata biru muda. Tidak diragukan lagi, nafsu dan keinginan cinta berada di Ginta sumur hijau, mencongkel mata dan melemparkannya mereka senyum yang mengundangnya, tapi crossguard muda tidak melihat tanda-tanda menggoda untuk fakta sederhana bahwa ia melihat Ginta sesuatu seperti adik atau, seperti diduga, replika Danna ia dihormati.

Dan dalam hal tidak mungkin bahwa Anda memiliki perasaan untuk Ginta Alviss, ia sendiri akan menghapus setiap pikiran kaum muda akibat pirang.

Mengapa dia di sana dan tidak di istananya dikelilingi oleh hamba dan budak?

Sangat mudah.

Kecemburuan.

Aku benci inti nya menjadi senyum diprovokasi di Alviss Ginta, ketika saya meyakinkan Anda bahwa akan membantu Anda untuk menghapus tato zombie, Alviss tato tak luput pernah, ini adalah merek yang mendefinisikan anak bermata biru sebagai miliknya karena Alviss adalah miliknya, dan miliknya sendiri orang lain.

Dan aku muak budak bodoh yang tidak memuaskan dia, terlalu lembut dan pengecut, menarik tapi tidak memiliki percikan yang menyala. Hanya ada dua orang di dunia yang membuatnya merasa bahwa keinginan yang dikonsumsi selama berjam-jam, salah satu dari dua tidak lagi di antara yang hidup, dan faktor kedua adalah menonton bulan sekarang dengan udara kesedihan.

Apa yang menyenangkan akan "mencerahkan" sedikit ...

Dalam cabang tebal pohon, anak laki-laki berambut biru tua menyaksikan kedalaman malam, telah serius memikirkan bahwa segera akan menghadapi Rolan lagi, tahu bahwa si pirang memiliki kasih yang besar bagi pemimpin mereka, tapi ... memahami mengapa begitu bersikeras ingin menjadi sebelah bajingan itu, hantu tidak peduli siapa pun kecuali dirinya sendiri. Dan masih tidak mengerti perasaan ingin memisahkan phantom Rolan yakin itu karena dia peduli tentang pirang, namun merasa tidak nyaman saat pirang berbicara pria berambut perak.

Dia memejamkan mata, menyerah kepada kegelapan. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Anda memanjat pohon dan tidur di atasnya, terutama sejak perang dimulai, menemukan kedamaian di saat seperti ini itu hampir mustahil.

Sebagai pikirannya bepergian untuk masuk tidur, bisa merasa seperti sesuatu yang lembut membelai rambutnya. Citra di kepalanya mengambil bentuk ibunya, yang kini nyaris diingat oleh tahun-tahun yang sudah lebih dulu tanpa itu, citra ibunya membelai rambut perlahan, turun menyentuh pipi kirinya, tangannya lembut tapi dingin. Yang benar adalah bahwa sejauh yang dia ingat, ketika ibunya membelainya begitu lembut dan tangan mereka yang hangat, mereka turun tangan untuk mengelus dagunya main-main. Tidak tahan lagi, tiba-tiba membuka matanya karena ia merasa sesuatu yang bahkan lebih lembut membelai bibirnya mencari kontak, tapi sebagian besar merasakan sesuatu yang basah mulut terbuka mencari.

Citra hadapannya tidak bahkan untuk kedua sebagai pikirannya membayangkan. Pria yang tanpa ampun pembunuh rekan-rekan, berada di depannya, berjongkok untuk tinggi badan mereka dengan kedua tangan ke sisi kepalanya dan mencium.

Tanpa berpikir mendorong pria untuk menghapus dia meninju wajahnya. Aku menatapnya kebencian, saat ia duduk dan bersandar di bagasi ketika mencoba untuk mundur, sementara yang lain adalah zona merah teraba oleh pukulan anak, lalu tersenyum misterius sambil meluruskan, kecepatan tidak manusiawi jalan menikung anak terhadap batang bahkan lebih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" teriak anak itu untuk memukulnya lagi, tapi gadis bermata biru dipenjarakan oleh tangan Phantom. Orang ini meletakkan tangannya di kepala ini.

"Dan kau melakukan hal sweet boy saya?" berbisik di telinganya menjilati, sementara dengan tangannya yang bebas lain membelai kulit hangat, lembut anak di bawah kemejanya, menyebabkan ia menggeliat mencari rilis, "Lepaskan!", "Ssst ... tidak perlu berteriak saya sweet boy ... hanya menutup mata Anda dan menikmati "bisik lagi dan kemudian membawa bibir mereka untuk Alviss menekan mereka keras tanpa membiarkan dia waktu untuk mengeluh.

Alviss menutup mulutnya, mencegah bagian dari lidah menyenangkan dan rasa yang ingin masuk ke rongga anak itu.

"Hmmm ..." dia mengerang saat mengerutkan kening keluhan.

Phantom dipisahkan dari bibirnya dan langsung pergi ke leher, mencium, menggigit dan meninggalkan hickeys baik untuk dial. "Kami kecil, biarkan aku mengurus semua ..." meraih dagu anak itu untuk melihat wajahnya memerah dengan sampel kemarahan, yang tampak begitu menggemaskan pada waktu itu, "Sudahkah kukatakan betapa manis Anda ketika Anda marah? " nada sensual bertanya tersenyum geli.

"Apakah saya menyebutkan keinginan untuk membunuh yang saya miliki?" menjawab beracun.

Mata anak itu melebar ketika pria di depannya, membebaskannya, menarik diri sedikit dan berlutut di depannya, "Wa-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau ingin membunuhku? Kemudian datang, Aku memberimu kesempatan," katanya serius melihat ke matanya, "ambil sekarang untuk membunuhku atau melarikan diri, tetapi melakukannya sekarang atau ..." Aku menatapnya dengan kedipan mata, nafsu "Aku bersumpah Aku tidak akan melepaskan tangan saya dan Anda akan menjadi milikku selamanya "ia memperingatkan," Saya memberikan dua menit untuk berpikir atau berjalan, Anda memutuskan anakku "tersenyum nakal.

Alviss tidak tahu mengapa, tapi tubuh Anda, tetapi pikiran Anda akan menjerit dia untuk menjalankan dan mencari bantuan, tidak bergerak, seolah dihantui citra orang yang paling dibenci di lututnya sebelum dia benar-benar rentan.

Ketika ia meletakkan kepalanya untuk melihat dengan serius dan diperbaharui tanpa suara gemetar aku membiarkan satu hal yang jelas, "Aku tidak akan berjalan" ujar mendapatkan tampilan yang lebih penasaran, "Bukankah aku memiliki rasa takut, saya pernah punya," Saya mencari rantai lengan Anda dari 13 totem, "Dan aku tidak akan pernah, aku lebih suka mati berdiri bangga sekarang, bahwa lutut pengecut dan" menyenangkan lainnya mulai tertawa, "phantom kau tertawa?" berteriak nama Anda dengan racun dan kemarahan.

"Oh, saya sedikit bersalah Al-kun ... Apakah Anda pikir saya datang ke sini untuk membunuh Anda atau bahkan menyakiti Anda?" yang termuda tidak menjawab, hanya menempatkan postur pertahanan ketika naik phantom "Karena jika demikian, Anda sangat salah."

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya dengan cemberut dan tidak percaya.

"Demi Allah ... Bukankah sudah jelas?" mata berguling ke samping sebelum dia dengan semangat, "Aku mencintaimu" cepat menjawab sambil melepas tongkat dan melemparkannya ke samping lagi corralling Alviss terhadap batang, "Wa-tunggu!" berteriak mencari cara untuk melarikan diri, pikirannya bekerja satu mil mencari cara untuk melarikan diri, namun tanpa hasil.

Phantom bersandar telinganya berbisik suara serak dengan keinginan, "Tidak menunggu, saya katakan, melawan atau lari, sudah dua menit Al-kun, mengambil konsekuensi ..." Menjilat telinganya "Sekarang kau milikku, bukan Ginta ...".

"Apa, De Ginta? Apakah Anda gila atau apa?" kemudian menyadari bahwa pertanyaan itu bodoh, "Aku punya apa-apa dengan Ginta, oleh Allah, adalah dua tahun lebih muda dariku, dan dia tidak suka anak laki-laki" geram mencoba untuk menarik terbesar, ini mengerutkan kening melihat ke mata, "Jangan menarik Ginta?" heran cemas, "Tidak, mengapa menarik saya?" tersipu sedikit, bukan karena ia menyukai pirang jika tidak untuk kedekatan rambut perak, bibirnya hampir menyentuh ...

"Dan aku kau tertarik, Al-kun?" gerah merintih tersenyum bibirnya tanpa menyentuh mereka, kita tidak pernah kehilangan kontak mata. Alviss tersipu seperti lampu lalu lintas di pertanyaan ini bijaksana, "Bagaimana Anda akan menarik jika Anda musuhku?", "Saya tidak melihat mengapa tidak, anak monyet di tim Anda suka Pano Rodokin, gadis kucing yang tua , untuk Galian si idiot pirang pencuri ... "," Apa yang membuat? " lanjut mengerutkan kening bahkan berpikir memperpanjang segala sesuatu dari percakapan bodoh hanya untuk dapat berpikir rencana melarikan diri dalam kondisi.

Sial baginya, melihat bahwa rencananya untuk menghibur Catur tidak ada pemimpin Koma tidak bekerja, ketika mulai mencium bibir lagi, Alviss dia pergi dengan segenap kekuatannya, namun melepas cabang yang keduanya upload, dan tidak datang dalam waktu yang akan tertangkap.

Cabang-cabang empuk cukup hit, tapi itu tidak buku itu, mendarat di tanah dengan kaki kanan, pergelangan kaki adalah torciera. Dia duduk di lantai dan cepat meraih mendesis menyakitkan. Hal itu tidak sakit bahwa dalam banyak pelatihan dilakukan, tapi sekarang dibakar sakit kaki, dan yang terburuk adalah bahwa saya tidak bisa berjalan di bawah kondisi ini telah diubah untuk melihat ksatria abadi sebelum dia turun.

"Tapi kenapa tidak kau tinggalkan aku sendirian?" geram kesal.

"Saya tidak mendorong bagi Anda untuk jatuh" ujar lebih serius, senyum muncul di wajahnya "Sementara yang memainkan menguntungkan saya, Anda benar-benar dalam kekuasaanku Al-kun" tertawa lirih sambil berjalan menaiki anak terluka , dan gerakan cepat merogoh sakunya cincin perak "Saya pikir Anda tidak akan membutuhkan ini," katanya sambil memecahkan satunya jalan keluar dari Alviss.

Terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Alviss tidak tahu kapan Mayor mengambil nya Andarta lengannya sendiri dan visi perubahan hutan.

Dia menutup matanya untuk perasaan pusing, dan membuka ketika tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa punggungnya terhadap sesuatu yang lembut dan nyaman. Di atas tubuhnya Phantom tersenyum bersandar untuk mencium, dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengetahui bahwa aku berada di tempat tidur lembar hitam, dan pengaturan ruang gelap. Pikirannya terus mencari cara untuk melarikan diri tetapi sebagai phantom menciumnya lagi, kali ini lebih cepat dan prestasi mengejutkan ketegangan lidah Anda di mulut pikiran anak itu secara bertahap Alviss memberi dan tinggal kosong. Phantom tersenyum ke ciuman sebagai tangannya bepergian di atas pakaian, di bawahnya tubuh muda, "Itu ... santai," ia berbisik di telinganya setelah menyelesaikan ciuman.

Tubuh anak laki-laki berambut biru, mengkhianati tuannya, dia santai dan menyerah kepada belaian mengundang terbesar. Untuk Alviss, ini adalah buruk, sangat buruk, tidak bisa dibiarkan untuk melakukan itu, dengan bangga, oleh rekan-rekan mereka, MAR dan terutama karena dia tidak seperti laki-laki ... bisa tidak berpikir ketika tangan dingin yang membelai dia di bawah shirt, sementara ini tidak dikancingkan dengan gigi rambut perak. Ketika garmen pertama adalah tidak lagi dalam tubuh kaum muda, pemimpin Catur ada Koma tersesat dengan kurva ini begitu sempurna, bahwa kulit pucat ditutupi dengan tato lembut dan mengundang, belum lagi bagaimana menarik itu pinggang yang tipis, tampak menangis keluar untuk meraihnya. "Kau sempurna ..." berbisik menyembah tubuh telanjang, memiliki beberapa otot perut ditandai, yang menyiratkan bahwa terlatih banyak, jangan ragu untuk hewan peliharaan mereka dan kemudian lulus pada bahasa di atas. Alviss ditekan napas diam-diam menggigit bibir bawahnya, hal ini tidak bisa pergi, aku harus berhenti, "Ti-tidak ... aku hanya ..." bisiknya mencoba bergabung, tapi masih sakit pergelangan kaki sedikit. Phantom lagi untuk mendorong dia untuk duduk dengan lembut dengan tangan Anda di dada anak itu, "Mengapa Anda menolak sesuatu yang Anda inginkan?" tanya lembut mencium telinga kirinya, "Apakah teman-temanmu?" Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa sedikit mengganggu, "Mereka tidak peduli, Alviss, tidak tahu cukup untuk mengetahui apakah Anda berada dalam bahaya atau tidak," "Dan kau lakukan?" menantang mengerutkan kening. Phantom berdiri, bersandar melihat ke matanya, begitu intens bahwa Alviss takut, "Aku tahu segalanya tentang Anda," ia mulai, "Aku tahu di mana Anda berada dan siapa Anda dalam setiap saat, aku tahu saat kau sedih atau bahagia dan bahkan marah ketika Anda tidak menunjukkan, aku tahu segalanya Alviss "

"Apakah saya spy?" heran mengganggu, tapi hantu merespon dengan ciuman di bibir, sekali lagi mencapai regangan lidah Anda, "MMMPHH!" menangis dalam mencoba untuk memisahkan manusia ciuman, namun perlahan-lahan ciuman mengambil intensitas, anak itu tidak lagi pertempuran, sebaliknya, telah matanya tertutup, tidak tahu bahwa tubuhnya ingin menikmati ciuman. Phantom membuka mulut bahkan lebih baik untuk memiliki lebih banyak kontak, membawa bahasa mereka ke seluruh rongga bawah, membelai gigi putih lembut, taring meninjau ke depan untuk merasakan itu dipaku, sebut masokis tapi aku akan senang Alviss menggigit.

Phantom duduk, duduk di pinggul anak itu untuk mengambil bagian atas pakaian Anda, di bawah pengawasan biru dan wajah merah kecil. Siapa yang akan mengatakan bahwa hantu itu ... seksi? Mayor tersenyum geli oleh mata penasaran Alviss, "Oh, karena menunjukkan Anda pernah tidur dengan seseorang" menempel lidahnya menggoda di pusar peliazul bermain dengan dia.

"Ah ..." dia tidak bisa membantu tetapi membiarkan keluar erangan rendah ketika phantom lembut menggigit perutnya, meninggalkan lingkaran merah, "Saya bukan tulang mengunyah" keluh menyebabkan tawa di tertinggi, "Tapi kau lezat" bilang begitu bersalah menggigit sisi lain dari perutnya, menyebabkan lain mengerang, phantom rendah ke kaki dan merusak itu dalam rangka untuk menghapus celananya, mencium jari-jari sensual pria menyebabkan ia menatapnya dengan mata lebar, "Apa yang kamu lakukan?", "kaki Besarte" tersenyum pada blush on wajah anak itu, "Keep memprovokasi baik dan aku bersumpah aku akan makan Anda hidup" menggigit gerah berbisik tepat di atas pusar Alviss, "Oh ... Aku tidak ... Aku membawa "keluhnya. Kulit mencium Phantom perlahan-lahan naik, mencapai selangka dan mengisap, menjilat, mencium dan sedikit meninggalkan cupang yang baik, tangannya celana, perlahan membuka kancing sabuk sambil menggigiti lehernya, kemudian pergi ke membuka kancing ritsleting dengan gigi, mata biru perlahan bawah kejutan. The perak berambut menyelipkan lidahnya membelai nya terbang di atas pakaian dalam, kedewasaan muda yang tidak bisa membantu tetapi mengeluarkan erangan keras, "Wha ... Wha ... Apa yang kamu lakukan?" memegang napas menggigit bibir bawahnya terdengar mengancam untuk meninggalkan.

"Indulge ..." jawab tersenyum sambil menarik celana anak, meninggalkan dia dengan sisa pakaian di lantai membuat bundel, sehingga meninggalkan hanya petinju muda. Alviss memberi pandangan tajam pada berambut perak, membisu mengatakan ia ingin menjadi pada istilah yang sama, ini tersenyum dan tanpa perlawanan, yang bertelanjang kaki berjalan melepas celananya dan pakaian keduanya. "Apakah Anda bahagia, Alviss-sama?" ejek bersandar dadanya melawan pertemuan kecil dahi mereka, "Diam ..." jawab yang lain memerah menyebabkan tawa lembut di sisi lain, "Tuhan, aku cinta ketika Anda memerah, kau tampak begitu menggemaskan ..." menjilat pipi kirinya, "Tapi Saya pikir cukup permainan konyol "melihat ke dalam mata biru dengan keinginan," Mari kita mulai menyenangkan sekaligus "menyatakan sementara, satu tangan Alviss selangkangan dirangsang di atas kain dan puting kanan anak lain, dengan mulut merangsang puting lainnya, dengan lembut menggigit dan menjilati. Alviss melengkungkan punggungnya terengah-engah, tanpa mengandung bahkan kebutuhan untuk mendukung tangan di kepala perak untuk memikat Anda keluar lebih cepat. "Dan kau ingin menyangkal ..." ejek lagi, meskipun tidak begitu buruk, jika dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, mendengar dia mendesah dan mengerang begitu sensual seperti itu aku akan gila, lebih daripada sebelumnya. Tanpa menunggu bahkan memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan menghapus potongan terakhir untuk mengekspos tubuh, petinju sekali hitam telah dihapus, terbesar keempat kakinya itu meningkat sedikit di atas kecil untuk mengamati naik dan turun. Delgado, senormal mungkin agak ramping maskulin dengan kurva, belum lagi otot rupawan, berapa banyak waktu yang diinvestasikan dalam pelatihan? Hanya enam tahun telah berlalu sejak perang dan itu begitu kuat ... Tidak, itu tidak kuat, setidaknya tidak seperti dia, tetapi jika ia harus menganalisis, Alviss adalah yang terkuat kedua MAR, Ginta adalah yang pertama, dengan Tentu saja, dan yang ketiga adalah bahwa penyihir Shuichi, adik dari Ratu Diana. Kasus ini adalah, bahwa tubuh yang sempurna, tato merah menekankan warna kulit pucat, tetapi dia mencintai wajahnya, cantik dan menggemaskan pada waktu itu dengan lipstik sentuh yang membentang lebih dan lebih untuk ini, dan apa yang dia dicintai dan dipuja lihat adalah matanya. Kedua safir bersinar di malam gelap, dan mereka selalu memiliki kepolosan dan kebanggaan depan, sekarang bersinar dengan sentuhan nakal dan bersemangat untuk melanjutkan.

Menyenangkan keinginan kekasih Anda, Phantom meninggalkan ciuman ringan di dada dan perut dan tiba di tempat tujuan, menjilat bibirnya dan deposit ciuman lembut di ujung kemaluannya. Pemuda itu menghela napas dengan lembut melengkung kembali, menutup matanya membiarkan pikirannya memabukkan liburan, menggigit Phantom ujung dengan gigitan kecil sebelum, satu tangan mengelilingi dasar dan pergi Sorong anggota muda di mulut perlahan-lahan. Alviss tiba-tiba membuka matanya, membiarkan keluar terkesiap ketika phantom dimulai dengan langkah cepat meninggalkan tidak ada waktu untuk membiasakan diri kaum muda. Rambut biru menyambar lembaran meninggalkan buku-buku jari keras putih dari tekanan, tidak dapat berdiri keras erangan yang lolos tenggorokannya, dan mulai berkeringat saat sadar pinggulnya menunjukkan terbesar kecepatan yang lebih cepat. Ini begitu bersemangat untuk melihat kecil, memutuskan untuk berhenti memberikan kesenangan, Alviss tampak bingung dia dengan wajah berkeringat dan poni menempel di dahinya, "Belum, saya manis Alviss-sama ... masih banyak menyenangkan depan" berbisik itu didirikan untuk menghapus potongan terakhir dan menjadi keduanya telanjang, ia berbaring di tubuh anak itu berciuman penuh gairah di bibir, kali ini mengejutkan bagi sebagian besar, Alviss berhubungan dengan mencium dengan cara yang sama sengaja ditinggalkan, membungkus lengannya leher belakang Phantom menariknya untuk melangkah berhubungan. Bibir abadi anehnya tahu belum pernah merasakan rasa aneh tidak pernah benar-benar mencium seseorang, tapi persis mengapa sekarang ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu yang begitu nikmat adiktif, dan keingintahuan lain adalah bahwa phantom yang mati, kulitnya akan membusuk, tapi itu sebaliknya, ketika ia sudah bertahun-tahun hidup atau enam lalu kulitnya tampak begitu pucat, lembut dan sempurna.

Keduanya menggosok tubuh mereka melawan mencari kesenangan, kulit dingin lain yang kontak phantom bahkan mengambil dingin masih merasa bahwa manusia berada di atas anak itu horny dan memegang karena tidak "dimakan hidup-hidup" anak. Ketika anggotanya, tegak dan menemukan mereka tidak bisa membantu mendesah di mulut lain menutup matanya dan menikmati gemericik kesenangan berlari melalui mereka.

Phantom duduk sedikit, setelah menyelesaikan ciuman mereka telah berbagi menjilati bibirnya. Butuh tiga jari ke mulutnya, menjilati dan ketika ia melihat mereka basah cukup, yang diperkenalkan oleh satu di dalam anak itu. Ini mendesis pada setiap jari dan tersedak menangis, menggigit bibirnya, phantom mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya ke gunting, lingkaran, datang dan pergi. Secara bertahap, Alviss bergerak pinggulnya, karena saya tidak mengerti tapi tiba-tiba rasa sakit itu berubah menjadi kesenangan, "Ah ... n-tidak berhenti ..." mengerang rendah, menggerakkan tubuh Anda dengan ketukan jari-jari itu membuatnya gila. Phantom tersenyum sambil menarik jari-jarinya di dalam mendapatkan cemberut anak itu, "Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya parau lembut.

"Mengapa, bagaimana aku mengatakan, kami tidak dilakukan namun menyenangkan ..." mengatakan ini, diselesaikan antara kaki anak menatapnya dengan keinginan, "Bersiaplah ..." bisikku saat aku memasuki anak, meraih kembali rambut sangat keperakan, adalah untuk menggali kukunya, tapi dikendalikan, tidak mengerti perasaan aneh tidak ingin menyakiti orang itu ... dan bahwa tujuannya adalah untuk benar-benar membunuhnya.

Mereka menunggu untuk membiasakan diri ini perasaan baru dan aneh. Kemudian abadi dimulai dengan lambat dan berirama, membuat mendesis anak itu belum digunakan, penasaran, pada 16 tahun ini saya tidak pernah mengalami seks dengan siapa pun. The peliazul membenamkan wajahnya di lehernya mengerang lain dan pernapasan bawah dengan kulit dingin, menyebabkan lebih Phantom terangsang, dan menarik anak itu lebih dekat ke tubuhnya, meningkatkan tidur berderit kecepatan yang lebih cepat dan lebih cepat. Setelah beberapa menit, phantom mengubah posisi, Alviss memanjat di atasnya dengan duduk di pinggul, menyebabkan mereka untuk diri menembus. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat untuk membiasakan diri, phantom membawa anak itu dengan pinggang dan mengatakan kepadanya membuatnya kecepatan naik dan turun sepanjang waktu. Alviss mata tertutup wajah ardiéndole, mengerang keras tanpa mengetahui apakah ada orang yang mendengar mereka, setelah semua, phantom tidak memberikan rincian di mana mereka berada. "Ah ... ah ... ah ..." dewa berambut perak itu semakin masuk dalam dan menyebabkan keras erangan dicampur dengan jeritan, sementara itu, menggigit bibir phantom mengerang suara ke dalam menarik menjatuhkan tenggorokannya dengan mata tertutup , ingin merasakan kenikmatan sebanyak mungkin, ia mencintai Tuhan lebih dari bahkan dalam mimpinya ...

Mereka sudah datang, mereka tahu, setidaknya phantom bijaksana ketika mendekati orgasme, bukan sebagai Alviss bahwa itu masih waktu pertama, bertekad untuk mengakhiri tindakan seksual begitu mudah diingat untuk mata biru muda, ditembak di perut Alviss kasur, berdiri, berbaring telentang dan pergi gerakan tunggal yang kuat membuat teriakan ini sangat keras, sehingga jika ada seseorang di sana, pasti telah mendengar. Dia meraih pinggangnya dengan tangannya dan mulai mempercepat kecepatan semakin menggigit kembali muda ditutupi oleh tato, menjilat jalannya tersebut sampai leher yang terus menandai, meninggalkan jelas bagi siapa pun Alviss dan melihat, bahwa anak muda ini sudah punya pemilik sah, dan siapa pun yang mendekatinya, menyentuh atau berbicara atas apa yang ia lihat cocok, akan menjamin merasakan kemarahan abadi.

"Dapatkah Anda merasa anak saya yang manis? ... Kesenangan itu begitu tajam, ah ... adalah puncak ..." katanya sambil mengencangkan cengkeramannya pada pinggangnya meninggalkan tanda kukunya, Alviss melengkungkan punggung, sehingga tampaknya undangan untuk setiap aturan , yang saya dengan senang hati menerima phantom memukul lebih keras dan lebih dalam perut kaum muda. "Ph ... phantom ..." hampir menangis menggigit bantal untuk meredam suara dia ingin keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Pergilah, Al-kun, saya mendengar Anda berteriak nama saya seperti yang saya lakukan ..." pikiran bisikan sesat di telinga "tidak bersalah" anak. Ia menolak untuk memanjakan keinginan ini bodoh, karena pada prinsipnya tidak boleh melakukan ini, bukan ketika hantu adalah musuhnya, tidak ketika dia mengkhianati teman-temannya dan rekan di crossguard tersebut, tidak ketika itu menyakiti dirinya sendiri menyerah pria dia benci. Phantom memukul lebih keras masih di dalam anak itu, "Shout ... nama saya ... saya sedikit rubah biru (itu punyaku XD)" hantu mengatakan membawa wajahnya yang lain, "Idiot ... ah ..." "Sangat lucu ... katakan padaku, Alviss ... silahkan ... "mohon perasaan tidak akan bertahan lebih," Nama saya ... ", Alviss menggigit bibirnya tapi kemudian menangis ketika phantom datang di tempat yang membuatnya gila anehnya kehilangan semua alasan," phantom phantom ... ah ... " terus mengerang melengkung dan menggeliat keras di bawah laki-laki, yang, sebelum mencapai orgasme mengerang namanya mencium muda, dan ini tidak lama mengikutinya orgasme menjerit tenggelam dalam ciuman.

Setelah menyelesaikan ciuman, dan tindakan, hantu dalam ke luar, topi pada kedua dengan Savannah, bersandar di dada Alviss memeluk dan meringkuk. Ini, bahkan asyik apa yang baru saja terjadi, saya melihat ke bawah untuk menyadari bahwa hantu memiliki mata tertutup, setengah tertidur ... "Alviss ..." Saya menyebutnya lembut dan bahkan sedikit sibuk, "Aku mencintaimu" tersenyum sementara meringkuk lebih dalam ke dada kecilnya.

Ini tetap tenang dan bijaksana, tidak peduli apa yang dia lakukan, telah berdosa dengan setan dan tidak ada jalan untuk kembali, ia ditakdirkan untuk menghabiskan kekekalan dengan phantom ...

"Cursi pembohong" ejek peliazul sebelum menutup mata untuk tidur, tetapi bisa mendengar Phantom tawa lembut menertawakan leluconnya sendiri, "Aku mencintaimu" senyum hampir tidak ada muncul di bibir peliazul tidur di kata-kata tidak biasa bahwa selain dirinya telah ke seseorang dari masa lalu ...

END

TERIMA KASIH UNTUK MEMBACA DAN Komentar XD


End file.
